Just One Round
by PlatinumPixels
Summary: What happens when Gilbert convinces Ludwig to play a simple game of Twister with him? Rated for Germancest, language, and kinks. PWP. You have been warned. Written with the aid of Cherrykissez. Human names are used.
1. Twister

**I want to thank Cherrykissez for writing this awesome thing with me! She was the sexy sadistic Germany while I was being the drunk submissive Prussia xD I didn't spell-check this document, so bear with the spelling errors in it x_x Plenty of kinks if people like that stuff~ Such as: Twister mats, beer, blindfolds, self-made cock rings, incest, Uke!Prussia, Seme!Germany, and German~ **

* * *

Ludwig sighed, rapidly signing his name on each document. The scritching of the ballpoint pen filling the relatively quiet office. _'Still so much to do..'_ He thought, sighing again.

As if on cue, Gilbert burst through the door with a box tucked under his arm. "West~" he slammed the box down on top of the papers ,"I got this awesome game! Come play it with me!"

Ludwig jumped slightly at his brothers sudden intrusion into his peaceful office. The blonde promptly glared at the albino, rearranging the papers that the elder had scattered.

"I'm busy, Bruder. I can't." Ludwig said, placing another document beside the box and continuing to work.

"B-But... West!" he whined, tapping his index finger on the colorful cover ,"I'm bored and I wanna play!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes at the elder's childish behavior. He placed his pen down and turned to his brother, locking eyes with him.

"I simply can't, Bruder, Go find someone else to play with. I have a deadline tomorrow and I can't just stand around idly playing games with you."

He scoffed ,"Well then, if you're just going to be a 'Debby Downer', then I guess I'm going to have to take my awesome game and play alone..." He took the box off the desk and left out of the room.

Ludwig resisted the urge to facepalm, like he so often did with a certain Italian, and continued to sign papers. He expected his obnoxious brother to return within a few minutes of his last interruption. He began to worry slightly as the clock ticked past ten minutes.

"Surprise sneak attack!" the silver-haired German shouted, blindfolding his younger brother and dragging him out of his seat. As the younger German cursed, Gilbert began to chuckle ,"We're almost there, don't get your panties in a bunch now".

The blond growled, barring his teeth as he thrashed about wildly.

"Let me go, Gott verdammt!" he shouted, trying to rip the blindfold from his eyes.

"I'll only let you go if you play one round with me, alright?" he slips off the blindfold, handing his brother a beer as if it were a sign of a truce.

Ludwig glared dagger at the albino as the cloth strip was removed from his face. Feeling the cold weight of the bottle in his hands, he threw it, attempting to run straight out the door as soon as he heard the sound of glass shattering.

"Oh no you don't!" Gilbert tackled him to the ground ,"Y'know... that was your beer that you wasted..."

Ludwig growled again, easily throwing his brother off of him and pinning him to the ground.

"Do you think I _care_? You kidnap me, drag me here, give me a beer- which really was not a good idea considering I am livid- and just _expect_ me to play a game with you?" The taller man shouted, eyes burning in rage.

"Aww c'mon West, why do you have to act like you have a stick up your ass all the time? I'm just asking that you play with me", Gilbert smirked ,"Just play with me once, and I'll leave you alone".

Ludwig rubbed his temples, thinking of the outcomes of which would occur if he says 'yes'.

"I am responsible, Bruder. I actually take care of my work, when it needs to be taken care of. You are obnoxious and a distraction to me when I need to take care of important matters. I am truly and utterly _fed up _with your childish antics. So whether you like it or not, _I am leaving_." Ludwig said, standing up and walking towards the door.

He stopped, turning slightly. "And this time, _don't_ follow me, Bruder," he added, opening the door and storming out.

The silver-haired German sat there, looking over at the pack of beer on the other side of the room ,"Now who's going to drink this with me?"

He crawls over to the bottles grabbing one ,"Oh well, I guess I'll have to drink them". He opens to bottle, slowly drinking it until it was ridden of all the amber-colored liquid, reaching over for another one.

* * *

Ludwig, having cooled off some, sat back at his desk and began signing documents once more, skimming over each briefly. He looked over to the pile on the right side. He only had a little more to go, which was really why he had protested in the first place. He was so close to finishing his work, he wanted a chance to truly unwind with his brother without having to worry about paperwork that still needed to be completed.

Gilbert barged in, with both his clothing and hair out of order, holding a beer bottle in his hand ,"Oi, West! Y'almost done?"

Ludwig harshly hit the wooden surface of his desk with his forehead. He looked up to the obviously drunk albino, with a red mark prominent on his exposed forehead.

"Almost, just a little longer... Gilbert, how many beers have you had?" The younger asked, raising an eyebrow as the other sauntered over to his desk. Stumbling several times before catching himself on the edge and supporting himself.

"Ummm... 'bout four", he slurred, the faint scent of alcohol clinging to his breath ,"But I saved one for 'ya..."

"And exactly_ how _many beers were in the package?" He asked, eyeing the green glass bottle in the other's unsteady hand.

"Well, during your bitch-fit, y'wasted one. And I left one fore 'ya, so that's..." he closed his eyes, trying to bring himself to do a simple mathematical problem ."Six. I think...?"

Ludwig let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Bruder..." He shook his head disapprovingly, running a hand through his neatly slicked back hair. "You really are hopeless." The blond turned back to his work, signing the papers at twice the rate he was previously going at, flinching every time his brother swayed too far to one side.

To prevent himself from swaying too much, he ended up leaning against one of the walls. After a while, he slid down onto the floor with an audible thud, chuckling.

Ludwig gave a quick glance to the other, somehow tripling his pace. A small smirk tugged at the younger German's lips as he finished signing the final paper in the stack. Briefly arranging the papers so that they would be ready to be picked up the next day, he set them at the top left corner of his desk.

"I'm done." He said calmly to his brother, standing up.

"Awesome!" Gilbert pulled himself up, taking his brother's hand ,"Now let's go play!" He drags him over to the room that he has previously held him 'captive' in.

"So, what's this 'awesome game' you want me to play so badly?" Ludwig asked placing his hands on his hips, watching the other grin drunkenly in excitement.

"Well, you jus'... uh..." he looks over at the instructions, confused with what it says on the piece of paper ,"Well... you read it!" He hands the instructions over to his younger brother.

Ludwig looked over the instructions, reading over the rules carefully. "It looks like a pretty complicated game. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk 'till _after_ you had read the rules."

"Nonsense!" Gilbert laughed ,"I can totally play! The awesome me is never limited by a few beers! Besides, every game is more fun when you're drunk, like Poker... and stuff".

Ludwig rolled his eyes, sitting down by the box and opening it. Removing it's contents and setting it up. His brows furrowed at the items. A mat with colored dots lined up in a row and a spinner.

"Bruder... What is this game _called_ exactly?" He asked, looking over to Gilbert questioningly.

"Che. 'Twister', obviously", he noted, pointing to the cover of the box ,"Now are we playing or not?"

"Fine, fine. I suppose so." he said, standing up.

* * *

A few minutes into the game, it began to become more of a heated competition between the two brothers.

"Ow, stop elbowing me Bruder! Guh, I know you're drunk but you could at least make it seem like you're playing fair!" Ludwig complained, maneuvering himself to put his hand on one of the green dots.

"What do you think I'm _trying_ to do?" Gilbert growled ,"I'm not doing it on purpose damnit!"

"Yes you are! Everytime you move one of your arms, you slam it into my ribcage before you put it where it needs to go!" The blond glared, moving his foot and 'accidentally' knocking his knee into Gilbert's side.

"Gah!" the silver-haired German shouted, falling on top of his brother. He looked into his glowering azure eyes, smirking ,"I kinda like this position~"

Ludwig looked at the silverette as if he had grown a second head. Blushing furiously, he threw his brother off of him and stood up.

"I think we should go ahead and start the second round. I believe I won this time." He said, punctuating his sentence with an awkward cough.

"Okay", his brother smirked, anticipating the outcome of the next round. Ten minutes into the round, he 'fell' on top of his brother in the same position, chuckling ,"See? Playing this game drunk is fun!"

Ludwig threw his brother off of him again. This time glaring at the albino. Gilbert froze. This wasn't the blonde's normal _'One more time and no sex for a week' _look. It was his rare, but equally effective, if not more so, _'Try anything like that again and I will cut off your dick with a butcher knife'_ look.

Time passed as they played the third round, this time without any interruptions. The silver-haired German was careful not to fall on him again, or so, he tried. Still under the influence of his previous beer-binge, he fell under his brother, bringing him down with him on accident.

Ludwig fell on top of his brother with an undignified squeak, blushing furiously. He quickly rolled off, attempting to, as he had done twice before, stand up. He released another small cry when the silverette pulled him back down, smirking mischievously.

"I'm not letting you get away this time", he whispered seductively into the blond's ear, making his face turn crimson. He pulled him into a rough embrace, licking his bottom lip as a plead to allow his tongue to enter.

Ludwig hesitated for a second, before answering his brother's request by pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues clashed and battled for dominance, both only able to take the lead for a few moments before the other fought to try and get into the other's mouth.

Gilbert stopped, allowing him to explore every inch of his mouth. He allowed his hand to tangle into his brother's neatly slicked-back hair, messing it up as he pulled him in closer.

Ludwig groaned, surprised at his brother's sudden submissive behavior. He ran his tongue over every crevice of the albino's mouth, savouring his unique taste accented with the flavour of high quality beer. It was the most amazing thing one could ever experience.

The silverette let a soft moan escape into his brother's mouth, enjoying the treatment. He tried to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

Ludwig nibbled teasingly at the soft flesh on the inside of the elder's lower lip, giving it a harsh nip before pulling back for air. Both men lay panting for several moments, staring into each other's lust-filled eyes as they were trying to catch their breath before starting the second round of tongue-fucking, which was sure to come.

"B-Bruder..." the crimson-eyed German pulled his brother back on top, grinding his hips against him ,"B-Bitte..."

Ludwig groaned in response, leaning down to lick and bite at the creamy flesh of his brother's neck as he ground into the other as well. "A-alright..." The blonde breathed out as he shakily began unbuttoning the jacket of the albino's dark blue uniform, swallowing thickly. He chewed on the inside of his lip, trying to keep a hold onto his self control as more and more of the flawless alabaster was revealed to him.

Gilbert began to strip off his brother's shirt as well, letting his hand run down the, normally stoic, blond's chest, earning a quivering breath from him as he reached to the waistband of his pants. He slowly unbuttoned the pants, pulling them down swiftly along with his boxers.

Ludwig moaned as his straining erection was released from it's tight confines. Ludwig mirrored the action, relishing in the pleasured groan of the man beneath him. He instantly began nipping and sucking on his brother's chest and torso, leaving angry red and violet marks on the pale skin.

The silverette pushed down on his brother's head, silently pleading for more. He bucked his hips, audibly moaning as his brother's skillful tongue flicked against his left nipple.

Hearing his brother moan, he completely encased the dusky pink nub in his mouth, lathering it in saliva and sucking, using his hand to tweak the right one. He bit the tip of the bud gently before moving onto the other one, giving it the same treatment as the other one received.

"Nmm, bruder... N-No more teasing..." Gilbert whimpered in between his light moans.

"Fine...but there's one more thing I'd like to do before we get to the 'main event'" Ludwig said, his voice deep and velvety from raging lust. The blond moved his head further southward, stopping right at Gilbert's aching erection.

The older German watched, eyes fixed on his brother as he anticipated his next action.

Ludwig lowered his head, tongue extended, licking the flushed appendage from base to tip, repeating the action multiple times.

The silverette allowed himself to immerse into the pleasure given to him, moaning shamelessly as the blond German repeated the action for what seemed like an eternity. His crimson eyes became half-closed, lust filling them with each lick.

Ludwig held down the elder's hips as he took the leaking head into his mouth, sucking slightly. Swallowing more and more of the organ until he was deep-throating his brother, bobbing his head along the shaft, eventually incorporating teeth and tongue.

Gilbert moans out, the sheer rousing pleasure engulfing his whole being. "Gott bruder..." the older German manages to breathe out, biting his bottom lip as he pushes Ludwig's head down, making the blond gag in response.

Ludwig stopped momentarily, trying not to gag once more before continuing. Relishing in the wanton moans the silverette released every time he went down on him. The younger inwardly smiled when he could taste the salty bitterness of his brother's pre-cum.

"A-Almost..." the older German began to pant softly, running his hand through the blond's messy hair. He let out yet another satisfied moan as his brother began to suck harshly on the tip of his member.

The blond looked up, locking eyes with the elder, suckling along the throbbing vein of the other's cock.

"Don't hold back." He mumbled around the other, sticking his tongue in the leaking slit.

"Gott brude-" he was cut off by a moan escaping his throat, coming into his mouth as white heat began to fill him.

Ludwig gladly swallowed the other's cum, removing himself from the other with an audible pop. Licking his mouth of any escaped fluid, he returned to hover over the silverette.

"Enjoy yourself, bruder?" The other smirked at the dazed, but still lust-filled expression of the albino.

"J-Ja", he weakly replied, pulling himself up with his arms. He looked down at the mat, smirking ,"Wanna fuck here~?"

"Might as well. We've already started." The blond winked, reaching over to grab his jacket. He searched through the pockets, finding a small, half-empty tube. "Me, or you?" Ludwig asked, absent-mindedly looking over the label.

Gilbert spread out his legs, smirking ,"I think you know yourself who's topping and who's not". He looked over at the blond, admiring his well-built body with lust-filled eyes.

"Yes, yes, but you have your days." Ludwig sighed, smiling slightly as he popped the cap to the tube and squeezed out enough of the clear substance to thickly cover three of his fingers. Setting his clean hand on the other's knee, the blond reached further southward, circling and pressing against his brother's entrance with one of his fingers before slipping it in.

The older German moaned out from the intrusion, arching his back slightly. He bit his bottom lip as his brother added in another coated digit, and then the third one.

The younger scissored his fingers, stretching the slick walls. As he worked, he poked and prodded places in the walls at random, searching for the elder's sweet-spot.

"C'mon..." the silverette breathed out in between moans, grabbing the younger German's wrist ,"No more teasing bruder... I want it so bad, just fucking take me".

Ludwig removed the digits, slightly disappointed that he was unable to find his brother's prostate before they began. Sighing he quickly slicked his erection with lube, placing it at the other's entrance biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he slowly pushed in.

The crimson-eyed German let out a moan, both at the sudden thrust and at the sight of the blond German; Blood dripping down his chin and azure eyes filled with amourous thoughts. He spread out his legs a little, acommidating his size.

"Y-you're so tight bruder." Ludwig groaned, his head falling back slightly at the sensation of he other's hot, tight walls contracting around his hard length. He waited for the go ahead from the man under him, his limbs shaking from the anticipation.

"B-Bitte bruder..." Gilbert sits up, pulling his brother closer to his body, whimpering quietly into his ear ,"Move already..."

Gladly obliging, Ludwig slowly pulled out snapping his hips back into the other. It started slow, speeding up with every thrust. Ludwig slinked his arms around his brother, pulling and holding his body close to him as he pounded into the other rapidly.

With each thrust, the silverette moaned, sending pleasurable shivers down the blond's body. He gripped on to the flimsy mat lying below them as if it were a lifeline, bucking his hips as the man on top of him began to increase both his speed and harshness of his thrusts.

Ludwig rested his head in the crook of Gilbert's neck, eyes screwed shut, moaning wantonly with every thrust. He made sure to aim in different directions, attempting to accomplish what he had failed to do earlier while prepping his dear brother.

"J-Ja! Right there!" the older German gripped onto the blond's shoulders, leaving small red marks with his nails. He began rocking his hips a little, to regain that feeling of pleasure that engulfed him for that brisk moment.

Following his brother's cry, he pounded into that single spot harder and faster than he had before, his groans harmonizing with the other's keening moans. He bit the juncture between the albino's neck and shoulder, momentarily muffling his moans as he felt Gilbert claw and scratch at his back in need.

"Bruder... m-more", he felt himself closing in, heat coiling in his stomach. He began to draw intricate design into his brother's back with his nails, begging him silently to keep going.

The blond could tell Gilbert was going to come soon. But, being a bit of a sadist and loving to torture the other just a little, he wrapped his index finger and thumb tightly around the base of the other's cock. Gilbert whined.

"A-Ah..." he bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood from it. He smirked on the inside as he heard his brother let out a small gasp ,"That's what you get for not letting me come, you ass".

Ludwig chuckled, continuing to pound into the other.

"You know me. I can't help myself." The blond said inbetween heavy pants, biting the silverette's jugular.

He soon forgave the blond, wrapping his arms around the other's neck weakly, letting waves of pleasure and lust ripple through his body, making him gasp at some moments. "Bitte! I'm so close..." he pleaded, his moan muffled as his lips were caught into the younger German's.

Finally feeling he had tortured the other enough, he released his hand, furiously stroking the other as he almost tripled his pace, pounding into the Prussian's prostate with every thrust, crying out when he finally came.

"Bruder!" he moaned out loudly, letting himself come on both his and the other's chest as he felt the other man come inside him, sending him over the edge. He fell down onto the smooth- now soaked- plastic mat, panting.

Ludwig pumped a few more times, thoroughly milking himself of his cum. He pulled out, shivering when the suddenly cold air hit his now flaccid cock. He gently lay next to the other, throwing a muscular arm around the other and pulling him close. The blond nestled his face in the shorter man's silver locks, involuntarily smelling the bitter-sweet scent of his brother.

He buried his head into his brother's chest, sighing contently. "We still didn't finish playing our game, y'know..." he smirked ,"But then again, we sorta destroyed the mat..."

Ludwig laughed, "Eh, we could still play another round. With or _without _the mat." He said, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

Gilbert chuckled under his breath, slowly getting up ,"Only if the awesome me tops _you_ this time".

Ludwig smirked, eyes lighting up. "I wouldn't have it any other way." The blond replied, gathering some of their clothing and standing up as well.

"Well then", the silverette smirked, grabbing his wrist ,"It's off to the couch then".

* * *

**Appropriate reviews accepted. You flame, I sic my zebras on you.**


	2. Kommandant

**We made a second chapter. It was just TOO irresistible to leave... This involves more kinky stuff, like; leather goods, fluids, MOAR German, and Seme!Prussia. Might come out with a third chapter, so look out for some bondage goodness in the next one xD Cherrykissez, your writing never ceases to amaze moi~**

* * *

Gilbert began to drag the blond German by the wrist over to the couch. After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the leather couch, throwing the taller German onto it and soon enough the silverette crawling on top of him. "I'm gonna make you feel so good bruder~" the older German smirked, running a hand down the blond's chest.

Ludwig returned the smirk. "I'm sure you will." He replied reaching up and grabbing onto the albino's shoulder, cornsilk hair brushing into his azure eyes which had been alighted with arousal once more.

The silverette leans in, beginning to lick up from the other's shoulder to his jaw, leaving bite marks in the soft skin.

Ludwig hummed in approval, licking the shell of the elder's ear, nipping the lobe. As the Prussian moved along his neck and chest, he kissed the lovemarks from their first round of sex occasionally adding new ones to empty patches of creamy skin.

Occasionally moaning, Gilbert teased almost every inch of the blond's torso with his tounge, brushing longer against areas that made the older German shudder.

Ludwig mewled slightly as Gilbert ran his tongue over one of his nipples before moving to the other side to nibble at the flesh there. "Bruder..." He said between small pants and gasps, cracking one eye open to look at the older German. The younger reached down using his hand to massage the back of the albino's neck and head.

"Ja?" the older German replied as he ran a hand through the blond's tousled hair, smirking.

"Dammit, don't stop you dummkopf!" Ludwig said, growling slightly.

Gilbert chuckled ,"Alright. Verdammt, I didn't know you were that damn horny... But then again, I'm the _one_ pleasuring _you_". He licked his lips teasingly, rocking his hips against the other's.

Ludwig moaned wantonly at the friction between their renewed arousals, bucking his hips. "Bruder." He whined looking at the other, eyes glazed over deliciously with lust for his brother.

"Now now, hold on for a second~" the silverette mused, getting off his brother ,"I'll be right back..."

Ludwig made a violent noise in frustration, propping himself up on his elbows and glaring at the Prussian as he began walking away. Wanting some sort of pleasure, he began stroking himself.

"Missed me already, liebe~?" Gilbert smirked ruefully, holding a leash in one hand along with a riding crop. He got back on top of the blond, holding up the risque leash ,"This is for you~"

Ludwig's eyes fell to half-mast at the sight of the items the albino held up.

"Oh, you know me so well." He said, releasing a small, needy whimper.

"No one knows you better than your _bruder_", the older German purred, wrapping the collar around the other's neck. He tugged on the leash a little, satisfied with the sudden gasp escaping from the younger German beneath him.

Ludwig smirked, eyelids falling ever lower as he tilted his head to the side sexily.

"You know _exactly_ what to do, don't you Bruder?" The words fell off his lips like silk as he wrapped his arms tightly around the albino's neck, pulling him closer.

"I learned from the _best_", the silverette replied, his voice almost above a whisper. He wrapped the leather leash around his hand, tugging on it again as he flicked his tongue seductively against the riding crop he held in his other hand.

Ludwig moaned slightly at the unbelievably arousing sight. He gasping loudly before moaning once more as the leash was tugged harshly, causing his head to snap back violently.

Gilbert bit on the leathery end of the item, moaning quietly. He let it be coated with some of his saliva before pulling it away from his mouth, smirking at the flustered German below him.

"B-bruder. You're such a damn tease, you know that?" Ludwig groaned, rolling his head to one side.

The silverette put the leathery end to the blond's lips, shushing him ,"I know that you'd rather have me do that to something else of _yours_~"

The blond groaned behind closed lips, bucking his hips to confirm his brother's accusation.

"Bitte. I don't care what you do, just as long as I come." He whimpered.

The older German smacked his riding crop across the other's thigh, earning a gasp from the man below him ,"Silence. Be sure you know who you're _speaking_ to". Gilbert began rubbing the stinging red mark on the blond's thigh, glancing at him seductively.

"Ja, Kommandant." He whispered, obediently staying silent after. He looked to the albino needily, strongly resisting the urge to whimper once more.

"What a good boy~" the older German purred, pulling the blond up to the Prussian's eye level by the leash.

Ludwig stared into the other's crimson eyes panting heavily, occasionally glancing at the black leather of the riding crop. He bit his lip, dying to speak but held his tongue as he was ordered. Orders were orders, no exceptions.

Gilbert glanced over at the leathery item in his hand, then glanced over to the blond, smirking ,"Do you want me to discipline you again?" He ran the leathery end- slicked by the silverette's saliva- down from the younger German's neck to his inner thigh.

Ludwig whimpered involuntarily, jerking his head in small, almost undetectable nodding motions.

The older German tugged on the leash ,"Answer me".

"Ja, Kommandant. Bitte bestrafe mich." He whimpered.

"Much better", Gilbert smirked, raising his riding crop and bringing it down with an audible strike, leaving another mark on the blond's inner thigh.

Ludwig moaned loudly, savouring the bittersweet sting of the leather whipping against his skin. Gingerly, he looked down another wave of almost blinding pleasure washing over him just at the sight of the red welts on the inside of his thighs.

The Prussian smirked, noticing the pleasure the blond experiences after each strike. "Enjoying yourself, mein Miststück?" he mused, rubbing the marks along the younger German's inner thigh.

Ludwig moaned at the touch. The stinging of the still sore and tender marks sending masochistic waves of pleasure up and down his spine.

The silverette ran his long fingers up and down the other's inner thighs in a dazed manner, watching the man below him intentively.

"Bitte, Kommandant. Mehr. Weider. Ich- ich möchte es, bitte." The German pleaded, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from sheer need. He gripped onto his collar, continuing to beg in his language.

"Halt die klappe!" the older German tugged on his leash harshly, striking his other thigh with the riding crop ,"Quit your begging, you'll get it soon enough, Miststück~"

The blond's hands fell to his side and he fell silent. His left hand creeped to the other's thigh, gently resting there.

The older German leaned in to kiss his neck, which was adorned with red markings from both hickeys and the collar that tightened around the blond's neck painfully as the silverette tugged everytime.

Ludwig's head rolled and snapped everytime the leash was pulled. He gripped onto the strap of the leash with his right hand.

"Just use that Gott Verdammt crop already if you're going to use it!" He growled unable to stay quiet any longer, frustration and need getting the better of him.

The Prussian gazed at him ,"Hmm someone has a stick up their ass..." he muttered, striking the leather riding crop repeatably against the younger German's thighs, leaving a variety of red, purple and black tones on him.

The blond moaned with every strike, his cock twitching visibly. In the same area, over and over, the sting of the leather loop against his flesh tingled pleasurably.

"You love this~" Gilbert pulled on the leash, pulling his brother up ,"Don't you, Miststück?"

"J-ja." He said breathlessly looking to the other. "Bitte, Kommandant, wieder."

Ignoring the pleads of the man below him, the silverette began to stroke him harshly, licking his lips seductively.

Ludwig moaned loudly, arching his back. White swam in his vision as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed over him.

"Bitte, bitte, mehr." He cried, bucking his hips violently, tears of pleasure spilling from his eyes.

"Shh..." the silverette begins licking away the younger German's tears, continuing to stroke his leaking erection ,"Weine nicht, bruder..."

"I'm not crying goddammit." He panted, continuing to buck. He threw his head back, moans ripping freely from his chest.

"Lügner", Gilbert growled, pulling on the leash harshly as he grinded his arousal against the other's. "Ja, you love it when I hurt you. Verdammt Miststück", the silverette sneered, smirking as the blond below him moaned out in pleasure.

"B-bruder bitte, bitte. Ich will es. Bitte, bitte..." He whimpered, his head lolling on his shoulders as Gilbert rubbed the tip of his throbbing erection with his thumb, smearing pearly drops of precum.

The blonde continued to whimper pleads to his brother, "Ich will dich. Ich brauche dich. Bitte, ich brauche dich, mich ze verletzen."

"Schweigen bruder..." the older German interrupted as he ran the leather loop up and down the blond's throbbing member, giving a few small tugs on the leash as his brother moaned out. "Ist das gut, bruder?"

"J-ja." Ludwig said shuddering. The blond began to chew the inside of his lip in anticipation. He kept his eyes to the small space between them, glued to the brown of the leather couch.

Gilbert smirked ,"Then you'll enjoy this". He grabs the blond's member, starting to stroke harshly.

Ludwig's back arched harshly, releasing a loud groan of pleasure and surprise. Small moans and whimpers escaped his slightly open mouth at the harsh pace, hips bucking wildly.

The silverette glaced at him, a slight twinge of sadistic pleasure evident in his crimson eyes. His strokes turned harsher, as he began to scrape his nails against the arousal as he dipped his thumb into the slit of it.

"G-gott! Bruder... I-" Ludwig cried out as he came, pumping his hips furiously into the other's hand as strings of white painted the couch in front of him.

Content with his handiwork, the Prussian smirked as he brought his coated hand to his mouth, licking off the fluids dripping down to his wrist.

Ludwig fell back, panting, his eyes still trained on his brother as he licked off his cum.

"B-bruder..." He whimpered almost inaudibly.

The older German straddled him, putting two fingers to the blond's mouth ,"Lutschen".

Ludwig obediently opened his mouth and drew the fingers into his mouth. Sucked harshly as he ran his tongue around every knuckle of the digits and coating them with a liberal amount of saliva.

The silverette pulled the fingers out of the younger German's mouth, drawing them down to his entrance, pressing the digits to his entrance ,"Ready, liebe?"

"You seriously didn't get any lube while you were gone?" The blond asked, looking worriedly to his brother.

"But that would ruin the fun, bruder~" Gilbert mused, rubbing the two coated digits against his entrance again.

"Alright, fine. Just go ahead." He panted, thrashing his head to the side.

The older German slid his finger into the blond, soon following with a second finger as he probed, searching for his prostate.

Ludwig moaned suddenly, bucking his hips and clenching around the intruding fingers.

"G-gott, t-there." He groaned, moving his hips to get that one spot touched again.

The silverette found the spot again, grinning to himself as the man below him moaned out. "I think you're ready, bruder", the older German purred.

The blond nodded jerkily in agreement, "Bitte. Fick mich." He moaned.

"Okay", Gilbert pulled on the leash, pulling out his fingers as he thrusts into the man underneath him.

Ludwig made a strangled noise, legs and arms instantly flying up to wrap around the silverette as soon as he was fully sheathed inside the blond.

The older German moaned out, thrusting deep inside him. "Gott bruder..." he breathed out ,"So tight, verdammt".

He only whimpered in response, back arching as his prostate was hit dead on. He tried moving his hips, attempting to get the Prussian to move deeper.

Gilbert gripped onto him, digging his nails into the blond's bruised thighs. He leaned in, marking the blond up and down his torso.

Ludwig released his arms from Gilbert, allowing him to further bite and suck on his body moaning as he did so. He grumbled something incoherent, trying to move on his own even as his brother continued to create marks on his chest and stomach.

"Bruder..." the silverette mumbled into his chest ,"I'm so damn close..." He picked up the pace, slamming into the blond's prostate with each thrust.

Ludwig cried out moving his arm to rest over his eyes as wave of white washed his vision. Even with that, he managed to smirk, " And..I'm not...even half-way..." He panted, lifting his arm enough to look at the Prussian with one eye.

"Is that- Ngg.. s-so...?" the older German leaned in again, flicking his tongue against the blond's nipple.

He arched, moaning, "Would I lie?" He managed to say, small moans escaping inbetween every word.

"Maybe~" Gilbert mewled, biting gently on his nipple.

Ludwig chuckled breathlessly, tangling his fingers in the other's silver locks. He continued to buck in time with his brother's erratic thrusts. Knowing that the other wouldn't last much longer, he clenched tightly around his brother's hard length.

The silverette tugged on his leash, trying to get his brother to reach his climax. He felt the blond seeping blood from his entrance, increasing the pace of the thrusts.

Ludwig growled, unable to keep up with the pace. He continued to clench as hard as he could, disregarding the pain. He could finally feel that he was going to cum soon. Honestly, he expected to last longer but his brother was just as persistant and stubborn as he was. Especially when it came to making the other one come.

Gilbert grabbed for the other's member, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Gott..." he moaned out, feeling himself close to the edge.

"Fuck, Bruder." Ludwig growled, eyes rolling to the back of his head as loud moans ripped wantonly from his throat.

The silverette bit down on the younger German's neck, adding onto the love bites already on him. He moaned out, stroking the man under him feverishly as he hit his prostate a few more times. "Agnn, fu- bruder!" he moaned out, going over the edge and coming inside the blond.

"Buder!" Ludwig nearly screamed as he felt his brother paint his insides with his scalding cum. Unseeing eyes went wide as he came, his vision momentarily going blank.

The older German shuddered, riding out the orgasm, feeling the cum of the blond stick to his chest.

The blond lay still, too exhausted to bother moving. He winced slightly when Gilbert pulled out, cum and blood leaking out of him and onto the leather couch.

Gilbert fell on top of the blond, panting quietly. He glanced at his cum-stained chest, licking up the fluids greedily.

Ludwig hummed, watching his brother lap up the white strings like a dog. Not even that could arouse him again at his point. He was too tired.

Curiosity getting the best of the silver-haired German, he ran his two fingers through the pool of the fluids that washed out from the man beneath him and brought to his lips, slowly lapping off the two melded fluids.

"Really, bruder? That's unsanitary." Ludwig panted, watching him continue to taste the almost pink-hued liquid.

"Does it look like I give a fuck, bruder?" Gilbert mused, lapping off the last of the liquid ,"Besides, I _know_ you find it hot".

"Shut up. Neither of us are going to walk for a week if you keep that up." He sighed, head falling onto the arm of the couch, "Truthfully, I'm already pretty sore." Ludwig squirmed slightly as more of the fluids leaked out.

The Prussian chuckles ,"Ja, I can tell". He released the blond from the constricting leash, throwing it on the floor.

Ludwig tenderly rubbed the raw ring of skin on his neck, wincing as a thin layer of blood coated his fingertips.

"Looks like I'm wearing high-collars for the next couple weeks." he mumbled to himself, rubbing the crimson liquid between his fingers as it quickly dried.

Gilbert smirked in response, taking the blond's blood-smeared digits to his lips, licking off the dried crimson liquid. "But you look so sexy like that West~"

Ludwig blushed slightly at the comment. "You're really asking for it, aren't you?" He sighed, removing his fingers from the other's mouth.

"Nein", the older German replied ,"I'm tired myself; I'm just cleaning you up".

Ludwig rolled his eyes, petting the silverette's hair gently. "You, dear bruder, are the king of mixed messages, you know that?" He joked, pulling teasingly on the top of Prussia's ear.

"So I've been told", Gilbert smirked, kissing his neck gently.

"Let's go to bed, bruder." Ludwig said, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan..." the older German yawned, getting off of him.

Ludwig stood as well, his legs attempting to go out on him. He grabbed onto the couch for support as he straightened himself out.

The silverette looked back at him, musing ,"Walk much?"

"Shut up. It's your fault." He snapped in reply.

"Now now, is that any way to speak to your older brother~?"

"Cheeky little bastard is more like it." He grumbled, finally standing straight.

"I think..." the older German walked over to him, grabbing his ass ,"you need to be taught another _lesson_".

Ludwig squeaked, looking to the other. "_Seriously_?" He smirked, "What kind of _lesson_ were you thinking of?"

"Mnn I think you know what I have in mind~"

His smirk grew "You sadistic bastard." He chuckled.

"You know it", the Prussian replied, tugging on his wrist ,"Now come on~ I bet we can think up of some more kinky things to do~"

"Alright, alright." He agreed, following his brother's lead.

* * *

**So much German, and we regret NOTHING. Sorry if some of the German words/grammer is off, I'm just a beginner when it comes to this sexy language [being sexy right after Polish and French ;3]. So R&R, s'il vous plait~?**


	3. Lectures

**Another smut-fic? Just for those reading, this series has NO plot whatsoever, and it is intended. I was originally going to a collab oneshot, but me and Cherrykissez just loved it enough to continue it. So yay, number three! Hmm, unfortunately, there is less German [I know, I suck], but there is considerable amounts of bodily fluids as well as some hardcore ass-pounding xD Mnn there's not too much foreplay here- due to my horrid mentality- and I blame me. I will warn: Uke!Germany [admit, you love it so damn much], plastic sex toys, and a slew of vulgarity.**

* * *

Gilbert threw open the door of his room, entering with the younger German behind him. He flung him onto the bed, getting on top of the blond.

Ludwig landed on the plush bed with an audible '_whompf_'.

"This time use lube you bastard." He said, regarding their most recent round. "Then again, I'm not sure you even have any with you period."

The silverette put a finger to his lips, smirking. "_If_ you'll be a good boy and allow me to lecture you, then I'll allow it~"

"Oh, so you're lecturing me now? This should be fun." Ludwig remarked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Now now~" the older German walks over to his closet, retrieving a pair of leather gloves and another item. He sat back over the blond, slipping on his gloves.

Ludwig sat up as well, looking curiously to one of the albino's 'choice' selections.

"Gloves? Not bad- Wait, are those mine?" He shouted, pouting slightly.

"Mmm, maybe~?" the silverette smirked ,"Now you should see what _else_ I've picked out for this little lecture..."

The blond raised an eyebrow, crossing his legs and resting his hands in the center of his legs.

"What? What else did you pick?" he asked, looking suspiciously at the grinning silverette.

Without saying anything, the older German laid down the things he picked out for the blond in front of him. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

His face instantly went red with the rather... bizarre selection of the 'toy'.

"I-I don't know what to say but 'Where did you get this?' " He said, cheeks burning.

"Let's just say I know a guy", the Prussian chuckled ,"Now, shall we begin?"

Ludwig looked away, "How should I know? You're supposedly 'in charge' here."

"Well, I am lecturing _you_, and I'd rather give you a choice", the silverette licked his lips, glancing into his bright azure eyes.

"I-I have n-no opinion. Just- just start." He stammered, tensing slightly.

Gilbert scoffed ,"You're no fun..." He reached over for one of the items, handing it to him. "Here".

Ludwig blushed at the oddly colored, bumpy, stick.

"Mein Gott, really?" He sighed. "So I assume I'm doing this myself then?" He mumbled, placing the head of the object at his already stretched entrance.

"Nein." the older German grabbed his wrist, stopping him ,"Not that yet".

The younger snapped his head up, "Then when? It was your idea."

The silverette smirked ,"Fuck your mouth with it and just pretend it's my awesome cock".

"You're insane. I'm not putting this thing in my mouth." Ludwig protested, setting the vibrator aside.

The older German takes the item, shoving it forcefully into the blond's mouth ,"I'm the one lecturing, and I will tell what to do and what_ not _to do, understand?"

Ludwig made a strangled noise, choking on the object. He glared at the other, attempting to pull the object out of his mouth. He made a frustrated noise when Gilbert shoved it back in, causing him to choke more violently.

Gilbert smirked as saliva began to dibble down the corners of the blond's mouth ,"There you go... What a good boy~"

Ludwig attempted to say something to him, but the vibrator lodged in his mouth acted as a gag and muffling or completely muting his words.

"C'mon, just pretend like it's my cock and suck it", the silverette purred, a sadistic, yet lustful, tone latching onto his vulgar words.

Ludwig glared at the other sharply, knowing that anymore struggle would be futile, he began working his mouth on the vibrator bobbing his head up and down the thick plastic. Saliva dribbled down his chin and neck everytime the long object was pushed into his mouth as he worked on it like he had with his brother earlier in the evening.

"There we go", the older German purred, lust filling his eyes. His brother just looked so damn sexy.

The blond raised an eyebrow, looking suggestively at the other. He began moving along the plastic shaft with more vigor, deep-throating it almost to the point where his red, swollen lips touched the tips of the older's leather covered fingers.

"G-Gott.." Gilbert murmured, feeling his member harden painfully as he continued to watch the blond.

Ludwig smirked inwardly, drawing back enough to open his mouth and allow his brother to see what_ exactly _he was doing with his tongue. He slid it around the width of the toy, tracing over every bump and contour of the hard synthetic, lathering it in saliva to the point where it_ dripped _off the length and fell onto the comforter.

The silverette groaned, his will to resist testing the older German as he watch the blond tease the item with his skilled tongue, making the silverette pant slightly. "V-Verdammt..."

The younger winked, continuing his little 'show'. He moaned loudly around the vibrator, hoping to get another reaction out of the albino, quickly adding on a small, panted, "Bruder...".

Gilbert reached his end, throwing the item across the room as it hit the wall. Not being able to take it anymore, he slammed his lips against the younger German's, hungrily running his tongue along the inside of the other's mouth.

Ludwig responded immediately, kissing back with vigor.

"What happened to 'Lecturing' me?" He panted when they finally separated for air, smirking devilishly.

"That can wait", the silverette replied hastily, running a gloved hand through the blond's hair as he began to grind his arousal against the other's impatiently.

Ludwig gasped, rolling his hips in response.

"Aw~ and I was really looking forward to it too~" He chuckled looking up to the other, stunning azure eyes glazed over for the third time that night.

"Ja, I know", the older German breathed out, running his other hand down to one of the blond's nipple, twisting it cruelly.

The younger bit his hand, stifling a cry of surprise and pain. He removed his hand, looking to the other challengingly.

"I bet you can do better than that." He panted.

The silverette glanced over at him, a dangerous glint appearing in his crimson eyes ,"Oh do you now~?" He allowed his lips to travel down the younger German's torso, latching his teeth onto the previously treated nipple.

The blond hissed, arching slightly. He glared the silverette, somehow smirking at the same time.

"I've never known you to go back on your promise. Even so, this is hardly what I expected even if you hadn't. " Ludwig said, growling slightly.

"Are you challenging me, bruder~?" the Prussian smirked mischievously, running two of his digits to the blond's tightening erection.

He held back a small whimper, finding his voice to speak.

"Possibly~"

"Well then", the silverette constricted his hand tightly around the younger German's leaking member, grinning madly ,"I accept".

Ludwig winced slightly as the other squeezed painfully around his member. Regardless, he chuckled, "Do your worst. I _dare_ you."

Gilbert looked over at him surprised- No, shocked- by his brother's willingness for pain. He soon fixed his composure into a seductive, amorous look, making the blond below him shudder. "Wait here liebe~" he purred, his voice unusually sultry. He got off the man, rummaging through his nightstand.

Ludwig watched the other closely as he searched through the forementioned nightstand. Thoughts raced through his head about what his brother could possibly be searching for. Especially since he seemed to have everything he needed right on the space next to him.

He sat back over the blond, holding up a small object up in triumph. "See this~?" the silverette teased.

"Yes. What is it?" The younger replied, cocking an eyebrow and turning on his side.

"Oh you'll see", Gilbert murmured ruefully, sliding the small plastic object onto the blond's arousal, making the man below him gasp out.

"Y-you cheeky little bastard!" He stammered, attempting to pull the ring off only to have his hands slapped harshly away by the older.

"Don't", the older German warned ,"You wanted me to do my worst, and I am". The silverette smirked, leaning in to lick off the pre-cum dripping down the blond's strained erection.

Ludwig moaned wantonly, bucking his hips. He propped himself up on his elbows to glaring sharply at the other.

"And I meant it. So don't hold back." He sneered, continuing to watch his brother through narrowed eyes.

Gilbert began to lick along the blond's shaft, teasing the slit once in a while. "What makes you think I will?" he murmured in between his licks.

"I know you Gilbert. You _never_ go back on your word... That is, unless you're too _scared_ to." The blond grinned manically when he saw the older flinch slightly, anger and lust mixing in those ruby-red eyes.

Gilbert pins the blond down on the bed by his wrists, not allowing him to move. "So you think I'm _scared_? I just don't think you can _take_ it", his iron-grip tightened more around the other's wrists, cutting off the circulation ,"Besides, I don't want to hurt your cute little ass". The last comment made the blond below him huff.

"Really? Can't handle it, huh? I bet I could handle more than you ever _could_. So then just do it. I've already said it a million times. Do your worst, and I mean your absolute worst. So either get on with it bruder or I'm leaving." Ludwig growled, clenching and releasing his fists in an attempt to get some circulation back into his steadily numbing hands.

"You're not going anywhere", the older German growled into the younger German's ear, licking the shell of it ,"Not after I'm done with you..." He forced his tongue into the blond's mouth, running over to roof of his mouth as the silverette moaned lustfully.

Ludwig nipped gently before sucking harshly on the other's tongue as the intertwined violently, drawing more of the velvety appendage into his mouth. He bucked up grinding their arousals together, sending sparks of electricity through both of their spines.

The silverette moaned loudly, running a gloved hand down the blond's well-built frame. "Nmm... w-want me- A-agh... inside...?" he groaned out, rubbing the inner thighs of the man below him.

"What do you t-think?" The blond replied as he bucked up again and moaning loudly. He gave his brother a falsely pleading look,. His kiss-swollen lips were slightly parted, allowing small gasps and pants escape, his cornsilk hair, dampened with sweat, stuck to his face framing it perfectly.

"Nghh... I-I'll take th- Agnn- at a-as a... y-yes- Ah Gott!" Gilbert managed to pant out in between shallow breaths and sudden moans. Without warning- or preparation- he thrust into the blond below him, groaning at how tight the entrance became around his erected member.

Ludwig hissed in pain before moaning, the combination of the burn of the sudden penetration and the albino hitting his prostate making his head swim. He bucked his hips, groaning.

"D-damn bastard." He panted once Gilbert was fully sheathed inside of him. He purposefully clenched around the other's hard member, causing the older to throw back his head and moan loudly.

"F-fucking hypocrite..." the older German hissed out, completely enveloped in both pleasure and pain as he thrust into the blond deeper.

The younger cried out, growling as he clawed his nails down the Prussian's back harshly in retaliation.

"Gott!" the silverette growled lowly as he bit on his neck, muffling the moans that erupted from his throat with each thrust.

Ludwig groaned, digging into the other's back until he could feel slick blood under his fingers. He bucked his hips in time, almost screaming with a particularly hard thrust into his prostate.

"Mein Gott, Bruder!" He choked out, gripping almost painfully onto the albino's shoulder blade.

"Fuck..." the older German moaned out, feeling the blood seep down to his lower back as the blond scratched at the fresh wounds with each strike.

The man below chuckled breathlessly, his brother was undeniably close. He, on the other hand, couldn't come even if he wanted to. The need was beginning to chew away at the far back of his mind, but he ignored it.

Gilbert glanced at the blond's member, noticing how it was being painfully restrained of releasing. Feeling as if it were enough to fill the older German's sadistic needs, he slid the plastic item off the other's arousal, earning a couple of moans and gasps from the man below him.

Ludwig thrashed about, the sudden wave of pleasure surging through him almost too much to handle. He bucked erratically, panting and moaning loudly.

"F-fuck!" He shouted, arching off the bed and finally coming on both men's stomachs.

"Verdammt b-bruder!" the silverette moaned out, coming inside of the blond as surging pleasure pulsed throughout his entire body. His pace slowed down as he let himself immerse in the white heat of their climaxes.

The blond shuddered as Gilbert pulled out, pain shooting mercilessly through his spine. He brought himself to sit up against the pillows of the bed, panting heavily.

The older German flopped down beside him, chuckling breathlessly ,"Ahh fuck bruder... that was amazing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But I seriously expected there to be more teasing though." He paused for a second, catching his breath before conking the other on the head. "You said you'd use lube too!" He said irately, glaring at the older.

Gilbert rubbed his head, groaning ,"So I forgot... Pfft, sorry for hurting your ass... _Pussy_".

The blond glared dangerously at the other. "Come again? _Mien Hure_?" He asked, voice turning sickly sweet.

"If anyone's the 'whore', it's _you_", the silverette returned the mocking tone, slightly purring under his breath ,"I mean, you took it from me two times".

Ludwig grinned, pouncing and pinning the other under him. "Would you like to even out that score?" The blond asked into the older's ear, maliciousness lacing his abnormally sweet tone.

"You know it", the older German purred, mewling at the slight touch of his brother's lip to his ear.

The other grinned, harshly biting the lobe of the silverette's ear. "As you wish."

* * *

**Mein Gott. Will this story _ever_ end? xD**


	4. Restraint

**Number four~ We feel so damn special~ Also, this is the last chapter for this "series" [even though it doesn't have a plot...], but me and Cherrykissez have another collab that we're working on~ This one is our most KINKIEST chapter [and on purpose too~] So, Sadistic!Seme!Germany, Uke!Prussia, cock rings, leashes, vibrators, handcuffs, blindfolds, German, and LOTS of blood. So enjoy and be sure to review~**

* * *

"So, Dear bruder~ What should we do first, hmm~?" The blond asked, glancing down at the silverette seductively.

The silverette sat up right, leaning in as he purred ,"Whatever you'd like to do".

The other grinned, "I was hoping you were going to say that." Ludwig said, turning and looking for something on the bed.

"Mmm?" the older German turned groggily, looking at what the blond was up to this time.

The blond quickly grabbed his brother's hands, clasping cold metal around one of his wrists with a mechanical series of clacks. He then pulled both his arms behind him and clamped on the second cuff.

"Very kinky, bruder", Gilbert raised an eyebrow, amused with what he has done.

"I knew you'd like them." Ludwig teased, tightening the restraints almost painfully around the bone of the silverette's wrists. The blond reached behind him once more, holding up an overly familiar leather leash, dried blood tinting the edges of the collar darker. "Remember this?"

The older German licked his lips, eyeing the collar in the blond's hand ,"Ja..."

The younger fastened the collar of the studded leather around the older's neck, tightening it so it just barely began to constrict the other's airway. "One more thing I'm going to put on~" Ludwig purred, taking the other's already hardened cock and lightly stroking it before slipping something onto it.

Gilbert moaned quietly, smirking as the object tightened around his erection ,"Ja bruder... Make me yours".

"With great pleasure~." Ludwig replied smirking and tugging harshly on the leash, causing the other to gasp and jerk forward violently.

The silverette leaned in close to the blond, flicking his tongue against the crook of the other's neck, before kissing it lightly.

Ludwig smiled approvingly, gently stroking the albino's hair. "Good boy." He tied his end of the leash to the bedpost. "Now stay while I go fetch a few things~" The blond chuckled, standing up.

The Prussian growled under his breath, his arousal aching. It was bad enough that the blond left him hot and bothered for a while, and now, he had his hands cuffed behind his back and a plastic ring constricting around his erection.

Taking his time, Ludwig gathered all the items he needed. Well, he needed only one or two things specifically. He really just wanted the Prussian to get desperate while he was away. It made things more fun for him.

"If you don't get over here, so help me God, I will rip the fucking bedpost off this god damned thing and go over there myself!" a familiar voice shouted out from the other room, a slight twinge of annoyance and impatience hinting his tone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ludwig shouted, smirking to himself. He padded back into the room, kneeling down next to the wall to pick up the vibrator his brother had thrown earlier. "Miss me?" He asked, smirking devilishly at the sight of the other.

The older German pouted, muttering ,"Don't be such an ass..."

The taller man untied the leash, yanking him forwards once more. "Stay still." He ordered, releasing the leash from his grasp.

"So, what do you plan on doing to me?" Gilbert smirked, purring seductively.

"You'll see." Ludwig replied, tying on the same blindfold the silverette had used on him earlier in the evening. He yanked back the leash, retying it to the post.

The Prussian scoffed ,"How ironic".

"Indeed." The German replied nonchalantly, picking up the riding crop he had retrieved and slapping it harshly against the other's thigh.

The older German let out a soft mewl, desiring more of his touch.

The blond smirked hitting him again, this time on his chest. Barely missing a deep purple love bite.

"Agnn... b-bruder", Gilbert moaned out ,"Bitte..."

"Nein, noch nicht." The other replied strictly, striking one of the albino's nipples cruelly.

The silverette moaned again- this time, much loudly- and continued to beg ,"B-Bitte bruder... bitte..."

"Schlafen, bruder. We will fuck when I say so. Just as you will come only when I say you can~" The blond said, whispering the leather loop of the crop around the rigid flesh of the other's aching cock, tracing the plastic ring that was restraining it.

"Agnn... f-fuck..." the older German growled, the pleasure too much for him.

Ludwig chuckled. He grabbed the vibrator, lifting the other up enough to place the head at the older's entrance.

"How much do you want this?" He asked, rubbing the plastic against the other's quivering hole.

"Gott... I don't know..." Gilbert panted out, a dark blush crossing along his face ,"Just... do whatever..."

The younger let his grip on the silverette slip, in turn causing him to sink down onto the toy. A twisted smirk wretched itself onto the blond's features as a pleasured groan reached his ears.

"Verdammt!" the Prussian hissed, trying not to moan.

Ludwig positioned the shaft so that the head rested right by the silverette's prostate. In one fluid motioned he turned the toy to it's highest setting and leaned back to watch the other.

The silverette gasped before adjusting to the speed. He couldn't help but to moan out, as well as release a string of swears directed at his younger brother in between the sounds of pleasure he released.

Said younger brother leaned in and began placing small kisses along the older's jawline, running the loop of the crop along the silverette's thigh.

The older German shuddered from the touch, tilting his head back to allow the blond to continue.

The blond continued to kiss down his neck, smacking his thigh with the crop several times.

The Prussian moaned out with each strike, feeling the handcuffs painfully digging into his back as he thrashed around.

"Halt." Ludwig growled, holding the other in place as he slapped the crop dangerously close to the other's erection. "Bleiben noch."

The silverette whimpered, feeling himself get closer and closer to his climax as the toy sunk deeper into him.

The taller bit the silverette's ear harshly, chuckling. "Not yet, dear bruder. But soon." He whispered, ghosting his fingers along the older's straining shaft.

Gilbert could feel it close, but he knew he couldn't reach it with the ring tightened around his arousal; He can feel the white heat stir inside of him.

Ludwig slid down to lick the leaking head of his brother's erection, pulling away slightly when the silverette bucked his hips forward.

The Prussian moaned in frustration ,"Bitte, bruder... I can't take it anymore!"

"Alright. But, you see, I've done everything here and am too tired to do it myself. Care to assist me?" The blonde asked, removing the vibrator from the Prussian, turning it off, and untying the leash from the post.

The silverette nodded ,"What do you want me to do for you?"

Ludwig grinned. "Suck me, then ride. Got it?" He asked, yanking the leash roughly causing the silverette to lose his balance and fall on him.

"Ja", the older German purred, leaning down to the blond's erection. Still blindfolded, he stuck out his tongue to see if it was the blond's member. He smirked when the other German mewled.

The blond threaded his fingers though the other's silver hair, biting his hand as Gilbert took the head of his erection into his mouth. He hadn't realized until now how needy he had let himself get while teasing the Prussian.

The silverette gripped onto the blond's thighs, leaving faint bruises and shallow red marks on them. He took in the rest of the throbbing member, purring.

Ludwig gasped, bucking his hips into the other's mouth at the sudden vibration. He moaned loudly, tightening his grip in the other's hair.

The older German smirked around the blond's member, purring again. He allowed his canines to run against the shaft of the other's member.

The younger moaned, throwing his head back and bucking again. "G-gott... mehr... bitte..."

"Warten Sie", Gilbert managed to murmur around the younger German, sending another vibration through him, making the blond moan loudly.

"Warum sollte ich?" Ludwig gasped between wanton moans.

The silverette teased the slit with his tongue, sucking harshly ,"Denn".

The blond's back arched harshly as he cried out. "D-denn warum? Ich... Ich n-nehme heir kostenlos..."

The older German did not answer, but continued to suck harshly, coating the arousal with his saliva as he rubbed the blond's inner thighs.

Ludwig continued to release small, breathy moans, bucking his hips occasionally as the silverette sucked him off.

"Verdammt." He cursed as the other tightened his lips around the flushed appendage and bobbed his head along the shaft.

Gilbert pulled away from the blond's member, a strand of saliva connecting from his lips to the other's erection.

Ludwig sat up and hoisted the silverette into his lap, keeping a firm hold on the older's waist.

"I think this would be a better position for the both of us, hmm?" He said, lazily beginning to stroke the other's aching member.

The older German nodded, allowing his hand to travel down to his length to remove the ring

around the base of it.

The blond promptly smacked the back of the Prussian's hand with the crop.

"Nein. I never said you were allowed to take that off, did I? Would you like to be punished further?" He asked.

Gilbert let out a frustrated groan ,"Fuck, West. I just wanna come".

"In time. As they say, good things come to those who wait. Besides, it's not like you could do anything, you're tied up as it is."

"Verdammt..." the silverette growled ,"Fine. You wanted me to ride you?"

"Hmm..well now considering you can't keep your balance in that condition, I think I'll just fuck you like this." He purred, spreading the older's thighs on his lap and reaching behind him so that he teased the other's entrance with the tip of his finger.

The older German moaned softly, shuddering from the sensation of the blond's treatment. He felt his legs shake slightly, feeling himself slowly losing his balance ,"B-Bitte..."

Ludwig held Gilbert steady as he slipped his finger- unlubed- into the silverette's stretched entrance, moving it about slightly.

"Gott!" the silverette managed to moan out at the intrusion, before begging under his breath to regain that feeling.

The blond inserted another finger, followed by a third and even a fourth, stretching the walls even further.

Gilbert buried his face into the crook of the blond's neck, moaning as he bucked his hips ,"Bitte... b-bitte..."

Ludwig removed his fingers, quickly replacing it with his cock. Moaning loudly as his brother's muscles quickly contracted and squeezed around him.

The silverette bit down on the blond's shoulder, stifling a loud moan as tears of pure pleasure began to stream down from his lust-tinted crimson eyes.

Said blond turned his head and licked the tears from his eyes, bucking his hips to get deeper as he mimicked what the silverette had done earlier on.

"Weine nicht, bruder." He purred, smirking.

"Shut the fuck up..." the older German growled, making the blond chuckle.

"Of course. I live to please~." The younger replied gently tracing the ring of muscle with his finger, prodding some, right along side his shaft.

Gilbert moaned again, leaving harsh angry red love bites along the blond's neck, grinding his hips against him.

Ludwig groaned when the tip of his finger unintentionally slipped into the silverette. He used his arm to lift Gilbert up slightly, removing it and allowing him to slide back down on both his shaft and his finger.

The Prussian moaned louder than ever before- almost a pleasure-bearing cry- as he slid down. "Verdammt! Just take me already!"

Finally snapping, the blond pushed Gilbert onto his back and began thrusting into him mercilessly. He also slid in a second finger along side the first, thrusting the digits in an alternative, but equally harsh, pace.

The silverette moaned out, both from the pain of the cuffs digging yet again into his back and from the pleasure of the younger German dominating him.

Ludwig added a third finger scissoring them slightly while at the same time aiming for the Prussian's prostate.

"Bitte... b-bitte... Lust mich..." the silverette begged, whimpering in between his words. He spread out his legs, basking in the blond's treatment.

Ludwig stilled momentarily, grabbing the long forgotten vibrator from the side of the bed and placing it along side his shaft at the outside of Gilbert's already strained entrance. He nudged it, silently asking for permission.

The older German gasped, shivering as the cool tip of the toy made contact with him. He nodded pleadingly.

Briefly lubing the hard plastic shaft the blond shoved it in along side him, moaning as the already tight walls became even tighter. He began thrusting again, turning on the toy as he alternated it's thrusts with his own.

"Agh! Fuck!" the older German threw his head back, groaning. He felt himself being ripped in half, blood seeping from inside him.

Ludwig gasped slightly when he saw blood begin to drip from his brother's abused hole. Although he was concerned slightly, he couldn't help but moan from the sight of the crimson liquid. He thrusted both himself and the synthetic harder into the Prussian's prostate, causing the man below him to cry out in, what he at least hoped to be, pleasure.

"Gott bruder... bitte! M-mehr!" the Prussian moaned out, his face flushed with different tones of reds.

The blond increased the pace, pounding as hard and as fast as he could into the smaller man, relishing every moan, cry, and scream his brother released. At last he yanked off the cock ring, causing Gilbert to arch harshly off the bed, screaming.

"Verdammt- Bruder!" he screamed as came onto both of their chests.

Ludwig moaned loudly, the muscles spasming wonderfully around him and making him come inside his brother. Exhausted, he removed both himself and the toy from the silverette. He gently turned Gilbert onto his side, untying the blindfold and releasing the cuffs and collar before turning him back and flopping down next to him.

The older German rubbed his abused wrists, dark blue marks evident on them as well as some gashes bleeding- along with some on his neck.

Ludwig scooted closer, taking one of the Prussian's wrists and gently kissing the raw, bruised and bleeding flesh. He did the same with the other wrist, as well as his neck.

"Danke... bruder", the older German purred, resting his head on the blond's chest ,"Still... my ass sort of hurts..."

The blond chuckled quietly, wrapping a secure arm around his brother's waist, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

"Now you know why I always insist on using lube." He said quietly.

"Agh.. I don't need lube", the Prussian muttered in a dazed tone.

"Right. Then good luck walking tomorrow." Ludwig chuckled again, turning so he could wrap both arms around the Prussian, leaning down to rest his forehead against the other's.

"Che. I can say the same for you".


End file.
